JANUS!
by raemi.han
Summary: "Ayah.. kumohon jangan paksa aku untuk melakukan perjodohan ini! aku benar-benar tak mau!"/"Bolehkah aku memakai topeng?"/"Terima kasih atas kesediaan nya dalam melakukan pertunangan sepihak ini."/"Sudut bibir mu... kenapa bisa seperti ini?"/HaeHyuk/Sequel of Unlucky Wedding! Unlucky Fate!/WARN : YAOI, Psycho!Hae, AU, Klise, TYPOS, NO EDITING, Slash, membosankan, ABAL, dll


**Title : JANUS![Prefic]**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Friendship**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Main Pairing : HaeHyuk**

**Other Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Kyung Min(OC), Park Neul Gi(OC)**

**DISCLAIMER : semua yang ada di dalam ff ini hanyalah milik Tuhan dan kedua orang tuanya. Terkecuali ff aneh ini adalah murni kepunyaan saya. Oleh karena itu, tolong hargai karya saya yang tak seberapa ini dengan like+komen dari readers yang membaca ff ini baik secara sengaja maupun tidak sengaja.**

**WARNING : YAOI, Psycho!Hae, AU, Klise, TYPOS, NO EDITING, Slash, membosankan, ABAL,dll**

**Summary :** _Depresi membuat hidup nya menjadi serba salah. Berbagai masalah dan paksaan terus menimpa hidup nya, terlebih lagi paksaan untuk menikahi seorang gadis yang tak ia cintai sama sekali membuat kejiwaan nya semakin tertekan. Hingga pada suatu hari, ia kabur ke Korea dan bertemu dengan seorang namja manis pemilik bibir pink cherry pouty membuat penyakit jiwa nya kian berkembang dan berubah menjadi psycho. Bagaimana kah keseharian nya setelah bertemu namja itu? Akankah ia menunjukan sosok psycho nya terhadap orang-orang? Atau malah berperan sebagai Dewa Yunani Kuno yang bermuka dua yakni 'JANUS'?_

**N/n : yang ngga suka sama ff ini dimohon untuk TAK MEMBACANYA! Kalian hanya perlu menekan icon "=" yang terletak di pojok kiri atas! Atau kalian bisa menekan icon "X" dipojok kanan atas jika memang tak suka dengan ff ini!**

**JANUS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

"Kau tak bisa memaksaku seperti ini ayah! Aku tak mau!"

BRAK!

Seorang namja paruh baya yang baru saja dipanggil 'ayah' menggebrak meja kerjanya kasar. Membuat seorang namja tampan yang barusan memanggil nya 'ayah' terperanjat kaget.

"Aiden Lee! Sudah berapa kali ayah bilang padamu, kau 'harus' mau!" ucap namja paruh baya itu dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata 'harus'. Namja paruh baya itu menghela nafas nya lelah, ia memijit pelipis nya pelan dan kembali duduk dengan tenang. Namja tampan yang diketahui bernama Aiden Lee itu hanya diam tak memberikan respon apapun. Ia mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah lain, yang jelas bukan ke arah namja paruh baya di depan nya.

"Dengar perkataan ku Aiden, kau tau kan jika perusahaan ayah mu ini sekarang sedang sekarat! Kau dengar? SE-KA-RAT! Apa kau tega membiarkan perusahan ayah bangkrut begitu saja? Kita pasti ditertawakan dan dihina oleh orang-orang. Apa kau mau kita jadi gelandangan, hah? Apa kau tak kasian pada ayah dan ibu mu, Aiden?" tanya tuan Lee melembut. Aiden menundukan kepalanya sambil meremas rambut nya frustasi. Ayah nya selalu berhasil membuat perasaan nya gundah.

"Aiden, ibu mu akan sangat sedih jika kau menolak perjodohan ini..." tuan Lee terus-terusan mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang dapat membuat Aiden lemah dan jiwa nya semakin tertekan. Tuan Lee menyeringai saat melihat putra nya menangis dengan mata terpejam.

"Ayah.. kumohon~ jangan paksa aku untuk melakukan perjodohan ini! aku benar-benar tak mau!"

"Baiklah jika kau tak mau, terserah padamu saja! Tapi, apa nanti kau tega melihat ibu mu yang sudah pasti akan menangis dan memohon kepadamu untuk menyetujui perjodohan ini?!" tuan Lee melipat kedua tangan nya di depan dada, menunggu respon yang akan diberikan putra nya. Sungguh susah memerintah putra semata wayang nya yang memiliki kelainan jiwa.

"YA! Apa menentukan 'mau' atau 'tidak' harus selama ini? Dasar anak tak berguna! Bisa-bisa nya aku mempunyai anak 'tak waras' dan tak berguna seperti mu!" Aiden menghentikan tangis tanpa suaranya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya menatap tajam ayah nya sendiri. Ia paling tak suka dan akan menjadi sangat marah jika ada yang memanggil nya 'tak waras'. Meskipun kejiwaan nya memang mengalami gangguan, namun Aiden akan sangat marah jika orang lain mengatainya 'tak waras' sekalipun orang itu adalah orang tua nya sendiri. Aiden berdiri dari duduk nya dan mulai berjalan menghampiri ayah nya. Detik berikutnya, Aiden langsung mencengkram kerah kemeja yang dikenakan ayah nya. Tatapan tajam nan menusuk dengan mata yang memerah Aiden tujukan pada ayah nya. Giginya menggertak marah, lain hal nya dengan sang ayah yang kini memberi tatapan menantang dan senyuman meremehkan pada anak nya.

"Ayah macam apa kau ini?!" Aiden mencoba menaham amarah nya yang semakin membara. Cengkraman pada kemeja ayah nya semakin menguat. Sedangkan yang dicengkram hanya bersikap setenang mungkin seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa, meskipun sebenarnya ia merasa ketakutan dengan penyakit anak nya yang mulai kambuh 'lagi'. Tanpa Aiden sadari, ayah nya baru saja menekan sebuah tombol berwarna merah yang berada dalam sebuah kotak kaca berukuran sedang. Tak lama setelah ayah nya menekan tombol tersebut, pintu ruang kerja ayah nya terbuka dan nampak beberapa namja bertubuh besar dengan setelan jas dan kaca mata yang serba hitam berlari masuk dan menghampiri Aiden.

"YA! LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Aiden tak terima saat kedua lengan nya dicengkram kuat oleh dua namja bertubuh besar yang merupakan bodyguard ayah nya. Sedangkan bodyguard yang lain nya kini sedang memeriksa keadaan tuan nya guna memastikan apakah tuan nya terluka atau tidak. Tuan Lee memerintahkan bodyguard yang sedang memeriksa keadaan nya untuk berhenti dan berdiri di belakang tubuh nya.

"Ayah! Perintahkan mereka untuk melepaskan ku!" pinta Aiden pada ayah nya. Ia tak suka diperlakukan seperti ini. Semua perlakuan ayah nya membuat dirinya makin tertekan, dan semua itu membuat nya semakin kehilangan kata 'sehat' dalam jiwa nya.

"Bawa orang gila itu pergi dari hadapanku!"

"A-ayah! A-aku tak gila! YA! YA! Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku! Aku tak gila! Ayah~ AKU TAK GILA!" para bodyguard itu menarik paska Aiden keluar dari ruangan kerja tuan Lee. Sedangkan sang pemilik ruangan kembali duduk tenang di kursi putar nya. Ia mengambil ponsel dari saku celana nya dan mencari sebuah nama dalam kontak ponsel nya. Ditekan nya tombol 'call' setelah ia menemukan name contact dalam ponsel yang sekarang menjadi tujuan nya untuk dihubungi.

"Good afternoon Mr. Park, i'am so sory to interrupt your activity.. but, i want to say something important about my son that he... agreed to this match!"

.

.

.

Aiden duduk termenung di atas ranjang nya. Sudah sekitar satu bulan semenjak kejadian di ruang kerja ayah nya, ia di kurung di dalam kamar nya. Hidupnya kian menderita, dan jiwanya kini semakin tertekan. Ia sungguh lelah terus-terus an diperlakukan seperti ini. Sungguh, ia amat sangat rindu dengan yang nama nya 'tertawa'. Ia ingin kembali tertawa seperti saat ia masih berada di masa kanak-kanak. Masa-masa dimana hidup nya dipenuhi dengan warna dan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya. Tapi sayang, uang membuat kedua orang tua nya lupa akan arti dari sebuah keluarga. Membuat Aiden menjadi seseorang yang harus mengalami sakit pada jiwanya seperti sekarang. Setiap hari nya yang dapat ia rasakan adalah rasa sakit pada hatinya dan juga fisik nya. Rasa pahit dari obat-obat an yang selama ini ia konsumsi juga menambah penderitaan pada hidupnya. Amarah menjadi kebiasaan nya, dan menusuk-nusuk boneka manusia menggunakan jarum yang besar dan tajam kini menjadi hobby nya saat ia sedang 'kambuh'. Aiden benar-benar tak bisa tertawa barang sedetik saja. Jangan kan tertawa, tersenyum pun ia lupa seperti apa dan bagaimana caranya. Andaiakata ia tersenyum atau tertawa pun itu semata-semata bukan karena ia bahagia, melainkan karena ia menderita. Terkadang Aiden selalu mentertawakan hidup nya yang seperti ini, tersenyum simpul menerima kenyataan bahwa sekarang ia hanya lah seseorang yang kehilangan jiwa sehat nya. Kehilangan situasi kehidupan 'normal' yang seharusnya ia rasakan.

Aiden membuka laci yang berada tak jauh dari ranjang nya. Diambilnya sebuah boneka manusia dan sebuah jarum besar nan tajam yang selalu menjadi pelampiasan nya dikala ia ingin melampiaskan segala amarah nya. Selama ini, dikala amarah nya sedang meluap Aiden selalu mengeluarkan boneka tersebut dan menusuk-nusuk nya secara membabi buta dengan jarum yang besar nan tajam tersebut sampai ia merasa lelah. Dan sekarang pun ia sedang melakukan hoby nya untuk melampiaskan segala amarah nya. Matanya merah berkaca-kaca, mukanya pun memerah menahan amarah. Aiden menangis sambil menusuk-nusuk boneka yang berada di tangan nya.

"Kau tak adil Tuhan! Bebaskan aku dari kehidupan yang gelap ini! Aku mohon~" pinta Aiden dengan isakan memilukan nya.

"Ayah..." Aiden berhenti menusuk-nusuk boneka ditangan nya dan beralih menatap tajam boneka itu. Ia membayangkan boneka tersebut adalah ayah nya lalu mencengkram bagian leher boneka itu kuat seolah-olah ia sedang mencekik leher ayah nya. "AKU TAK GILA! ARRGGHH—" Aiden berteriak marah dengan isakan yang semakin terdengar memilukan. Ia melempar boneka tersebut dan beralih menjambak rambut nya sendiri dengan sangat kuat, seakan dengan berbuat seperti itu dapat menghilangkan rasa sakit nya meskipun hanya bersifat sementara.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar Aiden terbuka dan masuklah beberapa orang dengan setelan jas serba hitam dan seorang namja dengan setelan jas serba putih dan sebuah tas hitam yang dibawa nya.

"Tolong ikat kedua tangan nya!" perintah namja dengan setelan jas putih pada para bodyguard yang bertugas menjaga Aiden. Sambil menunggu namja-namja itu mengikat kedua tangan Aiden, namja yang mengenakan setelan serba putih itu membuka tas hitam nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dimana isinya terdapat 2 jarum suntik yang masih steril. Kini kedua tangan Aiden sudah terikat sempurna di kepala ranjang. Aiden menunduk takut ketika namja yang merupakan dokter khusus nya itu berjalan mendekati Aiden dengan sebuah jarum suntik di tangan kanan nya.

"Nah, Aiden.. calm down ok!" dokter itu mengeluarkan sedikit cairan dan menyentil batang jarum suntik tersebut. Perlahan namun pasti, dokter itu mulai menyuntik kan cairan tersebut ke dalam tubuh Aiden melalui jarum yang tajam itu. Aiden memejamkan matanya rapat, rasanya sungguh sakit. Cairan yang masuk ke dalam tubuh nya itu seolah menahan paksa semua amarah nya. Dan Aiden sangat benci saat-saat seperti ini.

.

.

.

CEKLEK

"Aiden..." seorang yeoja paruh baya masuk ke dalam kamar Aiden dengan langkah pelan. Merasa ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya, Aiden menghentikan 'hobby' menusuk-nusuk boneka nya. Ia menoleh ke arah suara yang baru saja memanggil namanya. Bibir nya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman saat melihat siapa yang masuk ke dalam kamar nya. Namun kalian jangan salah paham dulu, senyuman yang Aiden berikan tetaplah senyuman penuh kepahitan. Bukan senyuman penuh kebahagiaan. Yeoja paruh baya yang merupakan ibu dari Aiden itu kini duduk dipinggiran ranjang Aiden. Diusapnya kepala Aiden sayang, sedangkan Aiden kini menatap ibunya dengan tatapan penuh kesedihan. Rasanya Aiden ingin merengkuh tubuh ibu nya dan mengucapkan beberapa kalimat permohonan. Namun badan nya sulit digerakan, bibir nya pun enggan bergerak dan suaranya seakan susah untuk digerak kan.

"What're you doing in here mom?"

"Eump, Aiden... apa kau benar menyetujui perjodohan ini?" tanya nyonya Lee pelan. Sekuat tenaga Aiden menahan emosinya saat gendang telinganya harus mendengar pertanyaan yang menjurus ke arah 'perjodohan' sepihak yang membuat kejiwaan nya semakin tertekan. Namun, demi tak membuat sang ibu sedih, Aiden melengkungkan senyuman yang terlihat sangat tulus di mata orang yang melihatnya, namun amat sakit di dalam hatinya.

"Of course mom! Aku... menyetujui perjodohan ini." Sekali lagi, Aiden mencoba tersenyum. Nyonya Lee bangkit dari duduk nya dan menarik tangan Aiden agar ikut bangkit dari atas ranjang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo! Keluarga calon tunangan mu sudah menunggu di bawah!" nyonya Lee menarik tangan Aiden untuk keluar dari kamar dan segera menemui keluarga calon tunangan nya. Namun, Aiden malah diam menahan bobot tubuh nya agar tak tertarik oleh ibunya.

"Waeyo?" tanya nyonya Lee heran menatap putra nya.

"Bolehkah aku memakai topeng?" nyonya Lee melepaskan genggaman tangan nya dan menatap sendu Aiden. Nyonya Lee mengerti bahwa putra nya tak benar-benar menyetujui perjodohan ini, selain itu nyonya Lee juga mengerti bahwa Aiden khawatir jika penyakit nya akan kambuh di saat yang tak tepat.

"Baiklah, ibu tunggu di bawah ok honey!" nyonya Lee keluar dari kamar Aiden meninggalkan sang empunya kamar yang masih berdiri mematung menatap lantai.

.

.

.

"M-my name Park Neul Gi, nice to meet you Aiden Lee.." sekarang Aiden sedang duduk face to face bersama seorang yeoja yang baru saja memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama 'Park Neul Gi', yakni tunangan Aiden. Tunangan? Bukankah mereka baru akan dijodohkan? Oh ayolah~ kalian lebih percaya pada ayah nya Aiden? Ayah Aiden lebih cocok di panggil sebagai seorang penipu dari pada seorang pengusaha kaya raya. Dia hanya menipu saja, maksud dari kata 'perjodohan' yang dikeluarkan oleh tuan Lee saat itu yakni adalah sebuah pertunangan, bukan sebuah pertemuan untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain dan mengikat dengan sebuah pernyataan saja. Aiden hanya diam enggan untuk berbicara membuat Neulgi menjadi bingung sendiri.

"Aiden.." panggil Neulgi kaku. Aiden hanya merespon dengan balas menatap wajah Neulgi.

"Can you speak in Korean language?"

"Ne, waeyo?" jawab Aiden dengan bahasa Korea nya.

"A-aniyo.. hanya bertanya saja agar aku tak bingung harus menggunakan bahasa apa jika akan berbicara pada mu." Jawab Neulgi sambil menundukan wajah nya karena merasa kurang nyaman ditatap tajam oleh Aiden. Yah, meskipun Aiden memakai topeng setengah mata namun Neulgi yakin bahwa Aiden bukanlah orang 'biasa'. Aura dingin menyergap di sekitar nya setiap kali ia balas menatap tatapan mata Aiden.

"Kenapa kau mau dijodoh—ah ani, kenapa kau mau di tunangkan dengan ku? Kenapa tadi kau setuju dengan orang-orang tua itu jika pernikahan kita akan segera dilakukan bulan depan saat minggu ke-2? Apakah kau mencintaiku?" tanya Aiden dengan nada yang sarat akan keingin tahuan. Neulgi kembali mengangkat wajah nya dan menatap wajah Aiden.

"Mmp, begini Aiden-sshi... ayah ku meminta—"

"Arraseo, kau dipaksa oleh ayah mu? Begitu? Jika begitu seharus nya kau menolak mentah-mentah atas pertunangan ini dan semua selesai."

"A-aku takut.. aku—"

"Perbincangan kita cukup sampai disini. Terima kasih atas kesediaan nya dalam melakukan pertunangan sepihak ini. Annyeong~" Aiden bangkit dari duduk nya meninggalkan Neulgi yang dilanda kebingungan. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambut nya frustasi karena bingung atas apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah nya. Menjalani sekaligus mengabulkan permintaan ayah nya untuk menikah dengan Aiden yang merupakan anak sahabat ayah nya di dunia bisnis, membatalkan pernikahan nya saat hari-H nanti, atau... menukar posisinya dengan seseorang? Yang pasti, sekarang Neulgi tak tahu mana yang harus ia pilih.

.

.

.

"Tuan! Tuan!" salah seorang bodyguard tuan Lee berlari dengan sangat cepat nya guna mengejar langkah tuan nya. Tuan Lee menghentikan langkah nya dan segera berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang telah berani menghentikan langkah nya saat ia hendak pergi menuju perusahaan nya.

"Cepat katakan ada apa? Aku tak punya banyak waktu." Tuan Lee melirik jam tangan nya sebentar dan kembali melihat bodyguard yang kini berada di hadapan nya.

"Tuan Aiden tak ada di kamar nya!"

"MWOYA?" Tuan Lee membelalakan matanya kaget atas pengaduan bodyguard nya. Ia menarik nafas dalam guna menahan emosi nya agar tak meledak-ledak. "CE-PAT CA-RI DI-A!"

.

.

.

**Aiden POV**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan kecepatan sedang menuju pintu keluar bandara. Kalian tahu sekarang aku ada dimana? Jawaban nya hanya satu, sekarang aku baru saja sampai di negara yang amat aku rindukan ini. Negara kelahiran ku, Korea. Tempat dimana aku hidup dengan penuh warna dan kasih sayang, bukan hidup dengan penuh tekanan seperti sekarang. Aku pergi ke Korea tak membawa apa-apa. Ponsel, pakaian, dompet dan barang-barang yang lain nya tak kubawa. Aku meninggalkan semua nya di rumah, hanya saja aku membawa puluhan juta uang hasil curian ku di berangkas ayah dan sebuah boneka beserta dengan jarum yang biasa menemani ku dikala aku ingin melampiaskan segala amarah ku. Aku tak peduli ayah akan memarahi ku jika aku berhasil tertangkap 'lagi' olehnya. Yang terpenting sekarang aku ingin merasakan apa itu 'kebebasan' tanpa beban meskipun aku yakin ini hanya bersifat sementara.

Aku menjulurkan tangan ku kedepan untuk menghentikan sebuah taxi yang berjalan ke arah ku. Aku membuka pintu taxi dan masuk ke dalam nya. Gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi kini menjadi perhatian mataku. Beberapa orang terlihat berjalan tergesa-gesa di pinggir jalan, terlihat dari kecepatan langkah mereka dan juga terlihat dari raut wajah mereka yang kelihatan panik. Namun itu wajar, mereka orang 'normal' yang melakukan aktivitas mereka sebagaimana mestinya.

"Maaf tuan, anda akan pergi kemana?" aku mengalihkan pandangan ku, sebisa mungkin aku bersikap menjadi manusia 'normal' pada umum nya. Aku baru ingat jika sedari tadi aku belum mengatakan tempat tujuan ku pada sopir ini. Tapi, aku tak punya tujuan sekarang. Lagipula, aku juga lupa daerah-daerah di Seoul.

Kruyuk~

Sepertinya perut ku meraung minta diisi makanan yang biasa dimakan oleh manusia normal. Bayangkan saja, selama ini makanan yang kumakan rasa nya pahit. Belum lagi obat-obat an mengerikan yang terpaksa harus kuminum setiap harinya. "Tuan?" lamunan ku buyar, sopir itu masih setia menunggu jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut ku.

"Mmp, tolong antarkan aku ke sebuah tempat dimana mereka menjual makanan-makanan yang enak." Sopir itu mengangguk paham mendengar permintaan ku untuk diantarkan ke sebuah tempat yang mungkin bisa memuaskan perut ku. Aku jadi tak sabar ingin segera merasakan rasa makanan manusia normal sebanyak-banyak nya.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, taxi yang kutumpangi ini berhenti di depan sebuah cafe berukuran sedang. Aku turun dari taxi setelah sebelumnya memberikan beberapa lembar uang _deutsche mark_ pada sopir taxi tersebut. Awalnya ia menolak dan meminta uang _won_, namun pada akhirnya ia menerima uang _deutsche_ _mark_ tersebut. Kalian heran mengapa dia mau mengalah dan menerimanya? Oh ayolah~ apa kalian lupa jika aku punya 'kelainan jiwa'? Orang-orang di Jerman yang sudah mengenal seluk beluk ku biasa nya memanggil ku dengan sebutan 'psycho'. Dan aku menerima nya karena itu memang benar. Orang psycho seperti ku dapat mengarang beratus-ratus cerita palsu dengan imajinasi yang berlebihan dan akan terdengar nyata bagi orang-orang yang mendengarnya. Sebutan 'psycho' dari orang-orang ku anggap sebagai pujian, lain halnya dengan sebutan 'tak waras' yang akan kuanggap sebagai hinaan terbesar yang pernah kudapatkan.

Aku masih berdiri di depan cafe tersebut, masih enggan untuk masuk ke dalam dan lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan bangunan nya dari luar. Beberapa huruf burukuran besar yang merangkai dua buah kata yakni 'Eternal Cafe' menghiasi bagian atas bangunan cafe tersebut. Warna biru langit yang cerah membuat siapa saja akan merasa tenang saat melihat warna dari bangunan cafe di depan ku ini, termasuk diriku sendiri yang kini merasa tenang hanya dengan menatap warna biru langit dari bangunan cafe tersebut.

Ku hirup udara sebanyak-banyak nya dan mulai melangkah kan kaki ku masuk ke dalam cafe tersebut.

KLING!

Suara bell cafe terdengar saat aku membuka pintu nya. Beberapa orang dengan pakaian kerja cafe ini terlihat sedang sibuk mengantar kan beberapa pesanan para pelanggan. Ada pula orang-orang yang merupakan pelanggan terlihat ada yang sedang menikmati makanan, mengorbol dengan teman-teman nya-mungkin-, ada pula yang sedang mengobrol dengan waiter cafe ini. Tunggu! Waiters mengobrol dengan pelanggan di saat jam kerja?

Aku melihat-lihat dekorasi cafe ini, sungguh membuat siapapun nyaman jika datang ke sini.

"Annyeong~ apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" aku mengalihkan pandangan ku ke arah seorang namja manis yang baru saja mengeluarkan suara yang amat sangat lembut. Mata sipit nya, senyuman manis nya, hidung mancung nya, rahang nya yang tegas, bibir cherry pouty, serta lekukan tubuh yang terlihat err~ indah dan menggoda.

"Tuan?" namja manis itu melambai-lambaikan tangan nya tepat di depan wajah ku, membuat lamunan ku tentang keindahan yang ada pada namja manis ini buyar seketika.

"A-ah ne?"

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya namja manis itu sekali lagi.

"A-apa disini ada makanan yang enak?" namja manis itu tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan ku. Apa pertanyaan ku dapat mengundang sebuah senyuman? Entahlah..

"Ah~ tuan lapar? Mencari makanan yang enak? Tentu saja disini ada! Tuan tak salah tempat, kajja ku antar ke tempat yang paling nyaman untuk tuan." Namja manis itu tiba-tiba saja menarik pergelangan tangan ku.

Deg! Deg!

Perasaan apa ini? Aku tak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya. Rasanya sungguh nyaman dan menyenangkan, namun aku masih tak dapat melengkungkan senyuman pada bibir ku. Ia menarik ku ke sebuah meja yang berada di pojok kiri dekat sebuah jendela. Ia mendudukan ku di sofa yang empuk ini.

"Mmp, aku tak pernah melihat tuan sebelumnya. Pasti tuan pelanggan baru cafe ini kan?" tanya nya yang ku jawab hanya dengan anggukan.

"Tuan tenang saja, akan kupastikan tuan tak akan pernah kecewa datang ke cafe ini. Saya akan memberikan pesanan khusus nan istimewa untuk pelanggan baru cafe ini. Tunggu sebenatar ne~" belum sempat aku berbicara untuk memesan makanan yang aku inginkan, dia malah pergi meninggalkan ku begitu saja untuk membawakan makanan atas kehendak nya sendiri. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia sudah terlanjur pergi. Lagi pula,sekarang aku merasa... senang. Entahlah, aku tak tau apa ini bisa disebut perasaan menyenangkan atau tidak karena bibir ku masih belum bisa melengkungkan sebuah senyuman.

Sambil menunggu namja manis itu membawakan pesanan, aku mengetuk-ngetukan jari ku pada permukaan meja.

"Mianhae tuan, apa anda sudah memesan makanan?" ku alihkan pandangan ku menatap seorang namja bermata belo seperti kodok.

"Aku sudah memesan makanan pada seorang namja berwajah manis dengan bibir cherry pouty." Jawab ku seadanya. Entah kenapa aku malas berbicara dengan semua orang, tak terkecuali dengan namja manis tadi.

"Kalau begitu, apakah anda ingin memesan layanan _Let's Make A Friend_?"

"Ne?"

"Ah~ begini tuan, cafe ini menyediakan layanan _Let's Make A Friend_ bagi para pelanggan nya. Layanan ini berfungsi untuk menemani para pelanggan jika sedang membutuhkan teman mengobrol agar para pelanggan yang datang kesini sendiri tak terlalu merasa kesepian. Anda dapat memilih salah satu dari waiters disini untuk menemani anda selama berada di cafe ini. Baik itu hanya sekedar sharing atau semacam nya. Tapi jika tuan tak ingin memesan layanan ini pun tak apa." Jelas waiter itu panjang lebar. Aku terdiam, mencoba berfikir untuk memutuskan apakah aku akan memesan layanan tersebut atau tidak.

"Minho-ya? Sedang apa kau disini?" seketika itu pula mata ku langsung tertuju pada sosok namja manis yang baru saja menegur salah satu waiters yang tadi menjelaskan tentang layanan _Let's Make A Friend _padaku.

"Ini, aku hanya sedang menawarkan layanan istimewa cafe kita." Jawab waiter itu yang baru saja dipanggil 'Minho' oleh namja manis itu.

"Ini pesanan anda tuan, maaf menunggu lama!" namja manis itu meletak kan beberapa makanan dan minuman di atas meja yang tak ku ketahui apa namanya.

"Aku pesan layanan tersebut dan aku ingin dia yang menemani ku selama aku berada disini." Entah mengapa mulutku tiba-tiba saja berkata seperti itu. Namun tak dapat kupungkiri jika sekarang aku ingin dia menemani ku. Aku benar-benar menginginkan nya.

"Ah~ baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi tuan. Hyuk, aku kesana dulu ne!"

"Ne, pai pai~"

**Aiden POV end**

* * *

**Author POV**

Hyukjae kini duduk berhadapan dengan Aiden. Hyukjae tersenyum manis ke arah Aiden, dan sebuah keajaiban datang karena Aiden pun balas tersenyum dengan tulus terhadap Hyukjae.

"Mmp, jadi.. mmp.. t-tuan—"

"Lee Donghae imnida, panggil saja aku Donghae." Sebuah nama meluncur dengan bebas dari mulut Aiden. Lee Donghae? Nama itu melintas begitu saja di otak Aiden tatkala ia melihat raut wajah bingung dari namja manis di hadapan nya.

"Lee Hyukjae imnida, kau boleh memanggil ku apa saja selagi itu enak didengar." Balas namja manis yang ternyata bernama Lee Hyukjae itu.

"Bagaimana jika Hyuk? Atau... Hyukkie?" pertanyaa Donghae barusan sukses membuat Hyukjae merubah raut wajah nya menjadi bingung, cemas, gelisah dan takut yang bercampur menjadi satu. Donghae menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung melihat respon dari wajah Hyukjae. "Waeyo?"

"A-ah? Ani, hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja?"

"Itu panggilan yang cukup bagus!" Donghae merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Hyukjae. Entah mengapa meskipun ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka, namun dalan hati Donghae ada rasa keingintahuan lebih dalam mengenai namja di hadapan nya. Donghae merasa, ia harus mengetahui segala yang disembunyikan oleh Hyukjae, dan... rasa ingin memiliki Hyukjae tiba-tiba saja tumbuh.

"Kau sudah memiliki yeojachingu?" tanya Donghae sambil memotong sebuah ikan salmon dan menyantap nya secara perlahan. Hyukjae terlihat gelisah, terlihat dari bola matanya yang terus-terusan menatap barang-barang di sekitar nya.

"B-belum.."

"Namjachingu?"

"A-ani.. aku tak punya yeojachingu, dan namjachingu pun aku tak punya."

"Kau single?"

"Ne.."

"Gay?" Hyukjae mendelik kesal ke arah Donghae. Ia tak suka ditanya-tanya tentang masalah yang menurut nya privasi itu, terlebih lagi Donghae adalah orang asing bagi Hyukjae. Sudah tak sepantas nya Donghae bertanya-tanya hal seperti itu.

"Lupakan!" seru Donghae karena bosan menunggu Hyukjae yang tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan terakhirnya. Suasana hening seketika, tak ada yang mereka bicarakan. Hyukjae enggan mengeluarkan suaranya, begitupun dengan Donghae yang masih menikmati makanan nya.

"Kau cukup cepat untuk menghabiskan ikan salmon itu!" seru Hyukjae memecah keheningan.

"Benarkah?"

"Ne.." Hyukjae mengangguk imut membuat Donghae meneguk ludah nya susah payah. Donghae menggaruk tengkuk nya yang sebenarnya tak gatal sama sekali.

"Hyukkie..."

Deg!

Entah mengapa pipi Hyukjae merona merah saat Donghae memangginya dengan panggilan yang begitu manis.

"Bagaimana aku membayar makanan dan layanan ini?" Hyukjae menganga lebar, jadi.. Donghae memanggilnya semanis itu hanya untuk menanyakan bagaimana ia membayar makanan beserta layanan cafe ini?

"Kau tinggal pergi ke kasir saja dan berikan uang mu sesuai tagihan. Selesai..." Hyukjae yang menyangka bahwa Dongahe ingin mengakhiri layanan istimewa nya secepat ini berniat bangkit dari duduk nya dan segera berpamitan. Namun, dengan cepat Donghae menahan pergerakan Hyukjae dan menyuruh Hyukjae untuk duduk pada sofa nya kembali.

"Ada apa?" bukan nya menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae, Donghae malah membuka sedikit resleting tas punggung nya dan mengambil _deutsche_ _mark_. Hyukjae menatap uang yang dipegang Donghae dengan tatapan bingung. Pasalnya, Hyukjae baru melihat uang yang seperti itu. Donghae menyerahkan uang itu terhadap Hyukjae, namun Hyukjae malah diam tak kunjung menerima uang yang diserahkan oleh Donghae.

"Uang apa ini?"

"Yang jelas itu bukan uang mainan." Jawab Donghae jujur apa adanya. Hyukjae mendengus sebal, ia juga tau itu bukan uang mainan dan pasti itu uang dari negara lain.

"Cafe ini tak akan menerima uang dari negara lain. Kami hanya akan menerima uang dari Korea saja, ada baiknya uang itu kau tukarkan dulu dengan won di bank, setelah itu kau kembali lagi kesini dan bayar tagihan mu." Jelas Hyukjae.

"Bagaimana jika setelah aku menukarkan uang ini di bank aku tak kembali lagi ke sini?!"

"Mudah saja, aku hanya tinggal melaporkan mu pada polisi, maka polisi akan menangkap mu dan menjebloskan mu ke penjara. Maka semua selesai.." Donghae menyeringai melihat Hyukjae yang kini tengah berkacak pinggang di depan matanya.

"Y-YA! Jangan menatap ku seperti itu!"

"Ada apa ini?" sebuah suara membuat Donghae dan Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah sumber suara. Seorang namja tampan berambut ikal namun terkesan dingin dan tak bersahabat tertangkap oleh indra penglihatan Donghae.

"Mmp, m-mian bos.. pelanggan yang satu ini tak mempunyai uang Korea. Dia—"

"Dia bisa bekerja disini jika tak bisa membayar tagihan nya. Namun... bekerja tanpa dibayar!" potong namja ikal itu yang merupakan pemilik cafe ini cepat.

"Bos apa—"

"Sebenarnya cafe kita sedang membutuhkan seorang pekerja baru, maka dia bisa bekerja disini meskipun bersifat sementara."

"Namun sayang, seperti nya..." Donghae melirik Hyukjae yang sedang menatap nya pula, detik berikutnya Hyukjae memalingkan wajah nya enggan menatap wajah Donghae dan beralih menatap sang bos yang sedang menatap nya dan Donghae secara bergantian.

"... aku ingin berkerja disini untuk waktu yang lama." Lanjut Donghae dengan seringai yang masih setia terpatri di wajah tampan nya. Namja pemilik cafe ini balas memberikan seringai terhadap Donghae.

"Baiklah, siapa nama mu?"

"Lee Donghae."

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida..."

.

.

.

Pertemuan yang terjadi seminggu yang lalu kini membuat Donghae semakin menjadi. Ingat! Donghae adalah Aiden, dan Aiden adalah seorang psycho. Dia menjalani satu minggu belakangan ini dengan penuh karakter dan skenario yang sangat sempurna. Tinggal disebuah rumah kontrakan yang terbilang sederhana. Menjadi seorang Lee Donghae yang terkesan manja dan membutuhkan kasih sayang memang mampu membuat Hyukjae menjadi lebih dekat dengan nya, namun tidak untuk membuat Hyukjae menjadi miliknya. Donghae kembali menjadi Aiden yang semula, ia membuka kasar laci mejanya dan mengambil boneka beserta jarum tajam nya. Ia mulai menusuk-nusuk boneka itu dengan membabi buta.

Seketika itu, sekelebat bayang Hyukjae saat sedang menundukan kepalanya di depan Kyuhyun membuat nya marah. Ya! Selama ini Donghae selalu memata-matai hubungan Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun, karena Donghae merasa bahwa Hyukjae memiliki hubungan lebih dengan Kyuhyun. Setiap kali Donghae menanyakan hubungan nya dengan Kyuhyun, maka Hyukjae hanya akan menjawab bahwa hubungan nya dengan Kyuhyun tak lebih dari hubungan bos dan pegawai. Dan Donghae rasa Hyukjae menyembunyikan hubungan 'lain' dengan Kyuhyun sang bos cafe. Dugaan nya ternyata benar, saat hari ke-3 ia bekerja di cafe, Donghae tak sengaja melihat Hyukjae sedang berciuman dengan Kyuhyun di ruang kerjanya saat semua pegawai cafe telah pulang. Bayangan Hyukjae sedang berciuman dengan Kyuhyun membuat amarah Donghae semakin meluap-luap.

"ARRGGHH—" Donghae melempar boneka dan jarum tersebut dan memilih untuk menjambak rambut nya frustasi. Menangis, Donghae mulai menangis. Tangisan yang amat memilukan menjadi backsound di ruangan ini. Donghae tak harus bagaimana, ia benar-benar 'menginginkan' Hyukjae.

.

.

.

"Hyukkie~" Donghae memeluk pinggang Hyukjae dari belakang. Peran nya sebagai Lee Donghae yang manja mulai ia jalankan. Hyukjae menaruh gelas-gelas yang sedang dibersihkan nya. ia membalikan tubuh nya sehingga kini Donghae dan Hyukjae saling berhadapan. Hyukjae memegang kedua bahu Donghae. "Waeyo?"

"Aniya, aku hanya ingin memeluk mu saja..." Donghae semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya terhadap pinggang ramping Hyukjae, sehingga jarak diantara mereka berdua semakin merapat saja. Mungkin, jika orang yang belum kenal terhadap Donghae dan Hyukjae akan menganggap mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih karena posisi mereka yang terbilang lebih dari kata dekat. Untung saja keadaan di dapur cafe saat ini sedang sepi karena para pegawai sedang istirahat makan siang.

Asalkan kalian tau saja, Donghae bertingkah seperti itu terhadap Hyukjae karena memang dalam hatinya ada rasa ingin memiliki. Lain hal nya dengan Hyukjae yang menerima perlakuan Donghae karena Hyukjae menyayangi Donghae layaknya ia menyayangi Kyungmin, yakni namdongsaeng Hyukjae.

"Sudut bibir mu... kenapa bisa seperti ini?" tanya Donghae tatkala melihat luka pada sudut bibir Hyukjae. Donghae dapat merasakan bahwa kini tubuh Hyukjae menegang. Ia mengusap luka di sudut bibir Hyukjae pelan. "Kenapa?" tanya Donghae sekali lagi. Hyukjae memegang tangan Donghae yang sedang mengusap luka di sudut bibir nya.

"Ini..."

CEKLEK

"Ah~ kenyangnya~" buru-buru Hyukjae mendorong dada Donghae agar menjauh dari tubuh nya saat mendengar pintu dapur terbuka. Bagaimana pun juga, Hyukjae menerima perlakuan Donghae yang 'lebih' dari biasanya dengan senang hati hanya saat keadaan sepi saja. Jika di depan orang banyak, Donghae dan Hyukjae tak akan terlalu dekat seperti tadi. Hyukjae bukan nya takut akan diadukan pada Kyuhyun, sang bos yang merangkap sebagai kekasih nya, hanya saja Hyukjae takut jika Kyuhyun melihat langsung kedekatan nya dengan Donghae.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari libur bekerja. Donghae berdiri di depan cermin dengan style yang se-special mungkin. Hari ini adalah hari yang sudah lama dinanti-nantikan oleh Donghae. Ia telah membuat janji dengan Hyukjae. Donghae mengajak ah ani, mungkin lebih tepat nya merengek kepada Hyukjae agar ia mau menemani Donghae jalan-jalan ke beberapa tempat di Korea. Pada awal nya Hyukjae tak mau karena... karena takut akan ada seseorang yang memergokinya sedang bersama Donghae. Meskipun kebersamaan nya dengan Donghae nanti bukan lah sebuah kencan(menurut Hyukjae), namun Hyukjae tau betul 'seseorang' itu adalah typical orang yang pencemburu dan pemarah. Maka dari itu Hyukjae menolak, namun bukan Donghae namanya jika menerima penolakan begitu saja. Donghae terus saja merengek dengan berbagai macam cerita dan alasan yang dibuat sesedih mungkin. Hingga pada akhirnya Hyukjae pun mau menemani Donghae untuk mengunjungi beberapa tempat di Korea.

"Perfect..." puji Donghae atas duplikat dirinya dalam cermin. Ekor matanya melirik 'boneka' yang selama ini selalu ia tusuk-tusuk dengan jarum sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesal dan amarah nya. Detik berikut nya, Donghae memasukan boneka beserta jarum itu ke dalam laci kecil samping tempat tidur nya.

.

.

"Hae, untuk apa kita kesini?" Hyukjae melirik sekilas tangan nya yang di genggam dan di tarik begitu saja oleh Donghae memasuki sebuah restaurant bernuansa kan kerajaan. Bukan nya menjawab, Donghae malah terus menarik tangan Hyukjae dengan senyuman yang sebelum nya belum pernah Eunhyuk lihat.

"Hae~" panggil Hyukjae pelan. Donghae tak merespon panggilan Hyukjae dan malah melihat-lihat buku menu yang sudah di sediakan di atas meja. Hyukjae hanya diam tanpa mengikuti apa yang Donghae lakukan. Tak lama kemudian, Donghae memanggil seorang pelayan untuk memesan makanan yang menarik perhatian nya.

"Sudah memutuskan untuk memesan tuan?" tanya seorang pelayan yeoja dengan ramah.

"Ne, saya pesan kimchi jjigae, namul, dan jeon. Eump, untuk minum nya aku pesan minuman terbaik yang ada di restaurant ini." Pelayan tersebut dengan cepat menulis apa-apa saja yang di pesakan oleh Donghae.

"Ada lagi tuan?" tanya pelayan itu. Donghae mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah Hyukjae. Ia menaikan sebelah alis nya heran karena Hyukjae sedari tadi hanya diam. Bahkan buku menu yang ada di hadapan nya pun tak ia buka. Jangan kan dibuka, di sentuh saja tidak.

"Hyuk? Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Donghae lembut. Hyukjae menggeleng pelan dengan senyuman tipis nya. "Aku tak pesan apa-apa, aku tak lapar."

"Mmp, apa disini ada ice cream?" tanya Donghae pada pelayan yang masih setia berdiri di samping meja yang mereka tempati.

"Tentu tuan! Disini kami menyediakan ice cream dengan kualitas terbaik."

"Kalau begitu aku pesan satu porsi ice cream ter-mahal disini." Pelayan itu mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah tuan, mohon tunggu sebentar." Pelayan itu pun pergi menuju dapur restaurant. Donghae menatap Hyukjae lekat. Tangan nya ia angkat ke atas meja lalu menyentuh kedua tangan Hyukjae yang saling bertautan di atas meja. Hyukjae menatap Donghae yang kini mengelus-ngelus tangan nya pelan.

"Waeyo Hae?" tanya Hyukjae pelan.

"Seharus nya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Waeyo? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu?" Hyukjae tersenyum kikuk saat sebelah tangan Donghae kini mengelus pipi nya. Merasa kurang nyaman atas perlakuan Donghae, Hyukjae memegang tangan Donghae yang sedang mengelus pipi nya guna menghentikan elusan pada pipi nya.

"Aku tak apa-apa Hae, tak terjadi sesuatu terhadap ku."

"Benarkah?" tanya Donghae tak yakin atas jawaban yang Hyukjae berikan.

"Kau tak percaya padaku Hae?" tanya balik Hyukjae.

"Ne, aku tak percaya padamu."

"Apa yang membuat mu tak percaya padaku?" tanya Hyukjae seraya balas menggenggam tangan Donghae. Sehingga kini kedua tangan mereka saling menggenggam satu sama lain. Siapapun yang melihat posisi mereka saat ini, pasti mereka akan beranggapan bahwa Donghae dan Hyukjae adalah sepasang namja gay yang sedang berkencan dan membicarakan rasa cinta mereka satu sama lain.

"Wajah dan sorot mata mu yang membuatku tak mempercayai mu, Hyuk-ah..."

"Maaf mengganggu, ini pesanan anda tuan." Baik Donghae maupun Hyukjae sama-sama melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka saat pelayan datang membawakan pesanan yang tadi Donghae pesan.

"Lebih baik kau makan makanan punya ku juga ok?"

"Tapi Hae, aku tak la—"

"Ssstt... aku tak menerima penolakan darimu! Hari ini kita akan jalan-jalan sampai malam."

.

.

"Hae, bolehkah aku bertanya?" Donghae menolehkan kepala nya kesamping tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan nya pada telapak tangan Hyukjae.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Hyukjae melirik sekilas ke arah Donghae dan kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan uang untuk membayar makanan di restaurant tadi?" Donghae terdiam, tak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Hyukjae.

"Aku saja terkadang selama ini belum pernah bisa untuk makan di restaurant tadi. Harga nya tak bersahabat dengan ku. Apalagi ice cream nya." ujar Hyukjae.

"Uang i—"

"Jawab lah dengan jujur Hae..." Hyukjae memotong pekataan Donghae. Ia menghentikan langkah nya membuat Donghae yang memang sedari tadi menggenggam telapak tangan nya ikut berhenti. Donghae menatap Hyukjae lekat, begitu pun sebaliknya.

"Darimana kau dapat kan uang itu Hae? Gaji kerja mu di cafe? Itu mustahil! Kau bekerja disana dengan perjanjian bahwa kau tak akan dibayar seperser pun kan?" Hyukjae meremas telapak tangan Donghae. "Jujur, jawablah dengan jujur..."

Donghae terlihat gugup untuk beberapa saat, kemudian ia kembali pada ekspresi wajah nya semula.

"Kau ini!" Donghae mengacak-ngacak rambut Hyukjae sayang, membuat Hyukjae menatap nya heran. "Kau ingat kan saat pertama kali aku datang ke cafe tempat kita bekerja?" Hyukjae mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Uang yang kupakai untuk membayar makanan tadi adalah uang _deutsche_ _mark_ yang sudah kutukarkan dengan uang Korea saat beberapa hari yang lalu." Jelas Donghae.

"Oh, be—eh? Hae?" Hyukjae bingung setengah mati saat tangan nya kembali ditarik ke sebuah... toko kaset?

"Kau suka musik?"

"Ne, wae?"

"Pilihlah musik yang kau sukai ok?" belum sempat Hyukjae menjawab, Donghae sudah terlebih dahulu pergi menuju sebuah rak kaset. Hyukjae memperhatikan gerak-gerik Donghae yang sedang melihat-lihat beberapa album kaset yang ada di rak tersebut.

_'Di toko ini kan semua album kaset nya original, bukan bajakan. Harga nya pasti mahal...'_ batin Hyukjae. Perlahan, kakinya ia langkah kan pada sebuah rak dimana terdapat kumpulan album dari artis-artis asuham SM Entertainment dan Cube Entertainment. Tangan nya ia gunakan untuk menyentuh salah satu album kaset ber-kafer kan pria-pria tampan.

_'Super Junior...'_ batin nya senang saat menemukan 6jib milik Super Junior, boyband Korea yang paling fenomenal dan boyband yang amat digemari Hyukjae karena bakat yang dimiliki oleh member-member nya. 6jib itu memang sudah lama keluar, namun Hyukjae belum bisa untuk membelinya karena keadaan ekonomi yang tak memadai. Hyukjae mengambil 6jib tersebut dan mengelus nya pelan.

"Hyukkie-ah!" Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah Donghae yang berjalan ke arah nya dengan sebauh album kaset dengan kafer... Hyukjae tak dapat melihat kafer kaset itu dengan jelas.

"Hyuk lihat ini!" Hyukjae memperhatikan apa yang di tunjukan oleh Donghae. Sebuah album bertajuk 'Janus' dengan gambar seperti singa yang bermuka dua. Wajah yang satu menghadap ke depan, dan wajah yang satu nya lagi menghadap ke belakang. Kedua wajah singa itu berbeda warna, yang satu warna putih dan yang satunya lagi berwarna hitam. Sama seperti tema pada album tersebut, singa-singa dalam kafer itu seperti Dewa Janus dalam mitologi Romawi Kuno.

"Janus? Bukan kah itu first album dari Boyfriend?" Donghae mengangguk antusias sebagai jawaban.

"Kau suka Boyfriend? Kau akan membeli album itu?"

"Aniya! Jangankan suka, tau saja tidak. Aku tak akan membeli album ini untuk ku sendiri." Jawab Donghae membuat tanda tanya besar muncul di benak Hyukjae.

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan membelikan album 'Janus' ini untuk mu."

"Untuk ku?" tanya Hyukjae tak percaya.

"Ne, album ini aku belikan untuk mu." Hyukjae memperhatikan album 'Janus' di tangan Donghae dalam diam. Donghae yang melihat itu menaikan sebelah alis nya binung atas respon yang Hyukjae berikan. Apa Hyukjae tak suka dengan album yang akan dibelikan Donghae untuk nya? Hyukjae tak suka pada Boyfriend? Atau malah... Hyukjae tak suka pada...

"Wae? Kau tak suka ku belikan album ini?" Hyukjae tetap terdiam, namun keterdiaman nya itu bukan berarti Hyukjae benar-benar tak menyukai album yang akan Donghae berikan. Namun, gerak-gerik Donghae membuat Hyukjae jadi berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang nya.

"Kau memilih album itu?" tanya Donghae saat melihat sebuah album pada tangan Hyukjae. Hyukjae tersadar dari lamunan nya dan mengikuti arah pandang Donghae yang sedang memperhatikan 6jib yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"Ah? Ini?" Hyukjae mengangkat 6jib tersebut dan dibalas anggukan oleh Donghae.

"Aniya, aku hanya ingin melihat nya saja." Hyukjae menyimpan kembali 6jib tersebut pada tempat nya semula.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, berarti kau memilih album 'Janus' ini!" seru Donghae senang seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Hyukjae menuju kasir.

.

.

"Hae..."

"Hm?"

"Gomawo..."

"Untuk?"

"Untuk semua nya. Mulai dari makanan, ice cream, first album Boyfriend 'Janus', dan jajanan-jajanan lain nya yang tadi kita beli dengan uang mu." Ujar Hyukjae dengan senyuman manis yang membuat Donghae semakin terjatuh dalam pesona yang dimiliki oleh Hyukjae.

"Ah ne, cheonman Hyuk." Donghae semakin mengeratkan genggaman nya pada telapak tangan Hyukjae. Mereka saling menautkan kedua jari mereka.

"Ah iya! Bagaimana jika kita photo-photo dulu disana!" tunjuk Donghae pada sebuah photo box. Hyukjae mengangguk setuju. Percuma saja ia menolak jika pada akhirnya Donghae pasti membuat nya melakukan apa yang diinginkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Kajja! Kajja!" Donghae menarik Hyukjae ke dalam photo box tersebut. Donghae memasukan sebuah koin dan merangkul pundak Hyukjae dengan senyuman yang mampu membuat Hyukjae ikut tersenyum.

JEPRET!

Donghae kini mengubah posisi nya menjadi memeluk Hyukjae dari samping.

JEPRET!

Donghae memejamkan matanya dan semakin mendekatkan wajah nya ke arah pipi Hyukjae dengan posisi masih memeluk tubuh namja manis itu dari samping.

JEPRET!

Hyukjae terperanjat kaget saat Donghae mengecup pipi nya.

Chu~

JEPRET!

Dan untuk yang terakhir, Hyukjae benar-benar membelalakan mata nya lebar. Donghae baru saja mencium nya tepat di bibir! Tak seharus nya Donghae melakukan hal tersebut pada Hyukjae. Hatinya gelisah dan merasa kesal pada Donghae.

"Ah aku minta maaf, tadi aku malah membayangkan bahwa kau itu adalah eomma ku. Mian ne Hyuk, jeongmal mianhae aku tak sengaja." Donghae membungkuk kan kepala nya berkali-kali. Melihat itu, rasa kesal nya terhadap Donghae meluap entah kemana. Hyukjae tersenyum seraya menghentikan pergerakan Donghae yang terus membungkuk kan badan nya.

"Sudahlah, tak apa... aku mengerti. Kajja! Kita lihat hasil nya." Kini giliran Hyukjae yang menarik pergelangan tangan Donghae keluar dari photo box tersebut untuk melihat hasil photo nya di kotak mesin pencetak. Namun langkah Hyukjae tiba-tiba saja terhenti saat melihat sesosok namja tampan nan tinggi berambut ikal mengambil hasil jepretan dirinya Donghae saat dalam photo box dari sebuah mesin pencetak. Mata nya membelalak lebar, nafas nya terasa tercekat, jantung nya terasa berhenti berdebar, tubuh nya terasa kaku, suara nya seperti tercekat dan tertahan di tenggorokan nya.

"Annyeong bos!" sapa Donghae dengan tampang innocent nya. Namja yang barusan di panggil 'bos' oleh Donghae melangkah kan kakinya mendekat ke arah Hyukjae dan Donghae.

"Photo yang bagus." Puji namja itu seraya menyerahkan photo hasil jepretan Donghae dengan Hyukjae.

"B-bos ak—"

"Lain kali jika kita sedang berada di luar cafe panggil lah nama ku saja. Jangan memanggil ku bos seperti barusan."

"Arraseo Kyu!" seru Donghae paham. Kyuhyun, mengalihkan pandangan nya terhadap Hyukjae yang kini menundukan kepala nya.

"Sepertinya, aku mengganggu kencan kalian berdua." Sindir Kyuhyun membuat Hyukjae mengangkat wajah nya dan menatap Kyuhyun penuh penyesalan.

"Donghae-ah!"

"Wae Kyu?"

"Bolehkah aku meminjam namjachingu mu? Ada urusan pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan, dan aku membutuhkan bantuan Eunhyuk-sshi, namjachingu mu." Hyukjae menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. Bisa-bisa nya Kyuhyun yang notabene adalah namjachingu nya sendiri mengeluarkan kata seperti itu terhadap Donghae.

"Aisshh... kau ini bicara apa Kyu? Kami berdua memang berkencan. Namun acara kencan ini adalah kencan sepasang sahabat saja, bukan kencan sepasang kekasih. Kau ini!" gura Donghae sambil memukul lengan Kyuhyun sedikit kencang.

"Jika kau memang membutuhkan bantuan nya, silahkan saja... kami bisa melanjutkan acara kencan kami di hari libur yang akan datang." Jelas Donghae. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul mendengar nya, detik berikut nya Kyuhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Hyukjae pergi meninggalkan Donghae tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

_'Kau pikir aku ini bodoh? Aku sudah menegtahui semua nya, Cho Kyuhyun... Hyukkie-ah...'_

**Author POV end**

* * *

**Aiden POV**

"Selamat menikmati~" aku melangkah kan kaki ku menjauh dari meja pelanggan. Hari ini cukup melelahkan, dan aku tak sempat mengobrol dengan Hyukjae karena entah mengapa hari ini banyak sekali pelanggan yang datang. Dan untung nya, sekarang sudah mulai sedikit. Beberapa pelanggan juga tak memesan layanan "Let's Make A Friend" seperti biasanya. Jadi, sekarang aku bisa mengobrol dan bermanja-manjaan pada Hyukjae. Saat hendak masuk ke dalam dapur, ekor mataku tak sengaja menemukan Hyukjae tengah duduk di sebuah sofa dekat jendela. Itu benar Hyukjae kan? Seperti nya dia sedang melakukan pelayanan "Let's Make A Friend". Tanpa menebak pun aku sudah tau siapa yang memesan layanan itu. Yeoja sialan yang telah membuat ku membenci nya setengah mati. Ingin sekali aku membunuh nya, namun aku tak bisa melakukan nya begitu saja.

Kulihat wajah manis Hyukjae dari jauh secara lekat-lekat. Dia benar-benar manis, namun entah mengapa raut wajah nya terlihat serius sekali. Apa yang sedang Hyukjae dan yeoja sialan itu bicarakan? Untuk kali ini aku tak boleh diam saja, aku harus segera bertindak.

"Hyukkie-ah!" teriakan ku sukses memotong perkataan yeoja sialan itu. Segera berlari ke arah sofa yang di duduki oleh Hyukjae dan ikut duduk di samping nya. Ku rangkul Hyukjae erat, yeoja itu mendelik kesal ke arah ku. Aku tetap merangkul Hyukjae, tak mengindahkan keberadaan yeoja sialan itu dengan seorang namja disamping nya sedikitpun.

"Apa dia orang jahat?" yeoja sialan! Bisa-bisa nya di mengeluarkan pertanyaan seperti itu saat melihat ku.

"Aniya, dia sahabat ku." Aku mengalihkan pandangan ku terhadap Hyukjae. Hhh, ternyata Hyukjae masih menganggap ku sahabat nya.

"Apa dia bisa tutup mulut?"

"YA! Kau pikir aku ini apa?" aku membentak yeoja sialan itu. Apa maksud nya 'bisa tutup mulut?'. Hyukjae tiba-tiba saja membekap mulut ku dan malah tersenyum manis pada yeoja sialan itu.

"Selagi dia masih dapat tutup mulut, dia boleh berada disini, Hyukjae oppa!" Hyukjae melepaskan tangan nya dari mulut ku dan membiarkan ku duduk disamping nya dalam diam.

"Mianhae ne Neulgi-ah.. Sungha-sshi.." untuk apa Hyukjae menundukan kepalanya dan meminta maaf pada dua orang tak berguna itu? Apa dia meminta maaf karena ulah ku? Hah.. masa bodoh!

Hyukjae melirik ku tatkala yeoja itu menghela nafas nya. Seperti sedang menahan amarah. Dari pada terus membalas lirikan Hyukjae yang seperti itu, lebih baik aku makan camilan saja.

"Hhh~ Ah ne, gwaenchana.. sebenarnya, aku—"

"Uhuukk..uhukk.." "Hae~" Hyukjae menepuk-nepuk punggung ku, dia memberikan ku segelas air putih. Hahaha... lihatlah wajah yeoja sialan dan namja disamping nya itu! Wajah mereka memerah, sepertinya menahan amarah. Terlihat sekali dari raut wajah mereka bahwa mereka kesal akan kelakuan ku. Sebenarnya aku sengaja membuat diriku sendiri tersedak. Yah... tujuan nya untuk menganggu mereka saja. Aku benar-benar senang mengganggu mereka, seperti hiburan tersendiri bagiku.

"Tolong maafkan dia Neulgi-ah..." Aissshh.. kenapa Hyukjae harus minta maaf? Seharus nya tak perlu minta maaf seperti itu.

"Sebenarnya.. aku.. dijodohkan oleh keluarga ku..." Haha! Lihatlah wajah menyedihkan itu! Benar-benar membuat ku muak! Sebenar nya apa sih yang ingin dia katakan pada Hyukkie-KU?

"Kenapa kau malah sedih Neulgi-ah? Seharusnya kau senang dijodohkan dengan namja seperti Sungha." Aku melirik Hyukkie sekilas, seperti nya dia salah paham. Rupanya selama ini yeoja sialan itu tak pernah bercerita bahwa dia dijodohkan dengan ku, hahaa.. dengan Aiden.

"Kau salah mengartikan perkataan Neulgi, Hyukjae-sshi." Namja itu... siapa namja itu? dari tadi aku belum tau siapa dia sebenarnya.

"Begini, aku dan Neulgi memang berpacaran. Tapi Neulgi malah dijodohkan dengan anak teman appa nya, bukan dengan ku!" aisshh jinja! Nappeun yeoja! Bisa-bisa nya dia menyetujui perjodohan itu jika memang ia sudah memiliki namjachingu, benar-benar nappeun yeoja!

"Appa ku mempunyai teman di Jerman. Dan teman appa ku itu mempunyai seorang anak laki-laki. Tiba-tiba saja, mereka berencana untuk menjodohkan ku dengan anak appa yang di Jerman itu! Mereka ingin menjodohkan ku dengan namja itu atas dasar perusahaan. Aku tak mau oppa! Aku tak mau dijodohkan dengan namja yang bahkan aku belum tau rupa nya seperti apa?!" aku menyesal telah beranggapan bahwa yeoja sialan itu tak menceritakan perjodohan ku dengan nya, rupanya dia menceritakan nya sekarang. Di depan ku pula! Dasar!

Aigoo~ lihat lah matanya yang mulai memerah dan berkaca-kaca itu! benar-benar membuat ku semakin muak melihat wajah so innocent nya. Hyukkie kelihatan nya bingung, ia seperti merasa bersalah dan ingin memberikan solusi di saat yang bersamaan. Hyukki-ah... kau memang seperti malaikat.

"Hyukjae-sshi!" mau bicara apa lagi namja itu? Membuang-buang waktu saja.

"Kami membutuhkan bantuan mu. Maukah kau membantu kami?"

"Bantuan?"

Bantuan? Apa maksud yeoja itu? Tsk, terlalu berbelit-belit. Membuat ku gemas ingin mengusir mereka saja.

Tsk, lihat yeoja itu sekarang! Dia mendorong dada namjachingu nya. Kenapa tak dari tadi saja dia melakukan nya? Tak tau malu, berpelukan di tempat umum. Bukan! Bukan aku cemburu melihat nya, hanya saja mata ku perih dan perut ku mual melihat nya. Yeoja itu mengusap air matanya kasar dan berlaih menatap Hyukjae. "Minggu depan, aku dan namja itu akan segera menikah."

"Menikah? Bukankah tadi kau bilang appa mu dan teman nya itu baru merencanakan perjodohan?" sekarang apa lagi yang ingin dilakukan yeoja itu dengan mengangkat sebelah tangan nya? Ah~ aku mengerti sekarang, dia ingin menunjukan cincin 'pengikat' yang saat pertemuan keluarga di Jerman pernah kuberikan padanya? Begitu?

"Kami sudah bertunangan satu bulan yang lalu. Tapi aku tak suka dengan nya. Saat kami bertunangan, namja itu memakai sebuah topeng sehingga aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya. Namja itu memakai topeng dengan alasan ingin memperlihatkan wajah nya nanti saat kami sudah menikah."

"Kenapa kau tak pernah menceritakan hal ini padaku?" Hyukkie terlihat ingin tau sekali. Apa setiap masalah yang terjadi pada yeoja itu Hyukkie harus mengetahui nya?

"Aku takut oppa! Aku merasa selalu ada yang mengikuti ku kemana pun aku pergi. Makanya, aku memilih untuk menyembunyikan nya darimu. Karena aku yakin, orang yang selalu menguntit ku itu pasti orang suruhan namja mysterious itu! Berhubung sekarang ada Sungha oppa, maka aku berani untuk membicarakan nya padamu, meskipun aku masih merasa bahwa ada seseorang yang terus mengikuti ku." Telinga ku geli mendengar nya! Nada bicara nya benar-benar manja, aku tak suka!

"Sampai detik ini juga orang itu masih menguntit mu, Neulgi-sshi!" yeoja dan namja itu menatap ku heran. Hyukjae memberikan deathglare andalan nya yang malah terlihat sangat imut dimata ku.

"Atas dasar apa kau mengatakan bahwa sampai detik ini masih ada yang menguntit ku?" tanya Neulgi, yeoja sialan itu.

"Apa kau hilang ingatan? Kau baru saja mengatakan _'Aku takut oppa! Aku merasa selalu ada yang mengikuti ku kemana pun aku pergi. Makanya, aku memilih untuk menyembunyikan nya darimu. Karena aku yakin, orang yang selalu menguntit ku itu pasti orang suruhan namja mysterious itu! Berhubung sekarang ada Sungha oppa, maka aku berani untuk membicarakan nya padamu, meskipun aku masih merasa bahwa ada yang seseorang yang terus mengikuti ku'_" jika saja yeoja itu tak bertanya, mungkin saja aku tak akan mengikuti gaya bicara nya yang menjijikan itu.

"Kau sudah bertunangan dengan namja itu satu bulan yang lalu, dan minggu depan kalian akan menikah? Yang benar saja?! Kau bahkan belum tau wajah nya seperti apa. Apa jangan-jangan kau juga belum tau siapa nama nya?" sepertinya Hyukkie mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aniya, meskipun aku belum tau wajah nya seperti apa, tapi aku sudah tau siapa namanya. Namja mysterious itu bernama Aiden Lee." Dasar yeoja bodoh! Hahaa... kau sudah melihat wajah ku, bahkan tadi kau sempat memaki ku.

"Aiden Lee? Nama yang cukup bagus!" rasanya menyenangkan memuji nama sendiri. Hahaha...

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Hyukkie.

"Tolong gantikan posisi ku saat pernikahan nanti!"

M-mwo? Apa tadi dia bilang? Neulgi ingin Hyukkie menggantikan posisinya saat pernikahan nanti? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Mungkin benar jika aku memiliki kelainan jiwa, namun aku tak pernah merasa memiliki kelainan telinga.

"Bisa ulang perkataan mu barusan?" Hyukkie sepertinya ingin memastikan bahwa telinga nya sedang bermasalah atau tidak, sama seperti ku.

"Tolong gantikan posisi ku saat pernikahan nanti! Aku mohon oppa~ satu-satu nya orang yang bisa kuandalkan hanya kau seorang." Hyukkie hanya diam. Neulgi tak sedang bercanda kan? Apa katanya tadi? Menggantikan posisi nya saat pernikahan?

Neulgi terlihat sedang mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tas nya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil berbentuk persegi panjang dan sebuah ballpoint dari dalam tas nya.

"Ini! Berapapun nominalnya, akan ku berikan." Neulgi meletakan buku kecil itu di atas meja dan menggeserkan nya ke arah Hyukkie. Hyukkie menatap buku dan pulpen itu secara bergantian, lalu menatap Neulgi ragu.

"Aku tau kau sangat membutuhkan uang untuk operasi namdongsaeng mu itu oppa. Jika kau mau membantu kami, berapapun won yang kau minta aku akan memberikan nya untuk mu. Bagaimana? Kau mau membantuku? Atau malah menyia-nyiakan kebahagiaan namdongsaeng mu?" yah, jika jadinya begini... aku mendukung yeoja sialan ah maksud mu aku mendukung Neulgi saja. Dengan begitu, bukan kah aku yang untung?

**Donghae POV end**

* * *

**Skip Time**

* * *

**Author POV**

"Sepertinya, mulai besok saya sudah tak lagi bekerja disini. Saya ingin berhenti, bos." Donghae duduk di sebuah kursi depan meja Kyuhyun, sang bos. Sedang kan Kyuhyun kini terlihat menghentikan aktivitas nya. Ia menatap Donghae sekilas dan kembali pada aktivitas nya seraya berkata.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menyiapkan surat dan gaji mu selama dua minggu terakhir ini."

"Aniya, tak usah bos. Saat pertama kali aku datang kesini untuk bekerja kan sudah dibuat perjanjian bahwa aku bekerja disini tanpa harus dibayar." Tolak Donghae sekaligus mengingat kan Kyuhyun akan perjanjian mereka saat pertama kali bertemu.

"Benarkah? Kau tak membutuhkan uang sepeser pun?" Kyuhyun menyimpan berkas-berkan penting nya ke atas meja dan duduk di kursi kerja nya. Dahi nya berkerut bertanda bingung dengan Donghae yang terkesan seperti orang yang tak membutuhkan uang. Untuk sebagian orang normal, meskipun mereka telah menyetujui perjanjian seperti itu, namun adakala nya mereka membutuhkan uang. Dan barusan, Donghae menolak untuk diberikan uang? Apa Donghae tak merasa rugi? Bayangkan saja, ia telah bekerja dari pagi sampai malam setiap hari nya tanpa dibayar sepeser pun! Apa Donghae ini manusia normal? Hanya orang bodoh seperti Donghae saja yang tak merasa dirugikan.

"Ne, aku memang tak membutuhkan uang. Berikan saja uang itu pada rumah sakit yang akan menangani operasi namdongsaeng Eunhyuk-sshi."

"Rumah sakit? Namdongsaeng Eunhyuk? Operasi? Maksud mu?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada yang sarat akan keingin tahuan. Donghae tak menjawab, ia malah menyeringai dan bangkit dari duduk nya.

"Lee Donghae-sshi! Apa maksud mu?" Donghae menghentikan langkah nya.

"Kekasih macam apa kau ini? Kau bahkan tak tau keadaan namdongsaeng kekasih mu sendiri! Memalukan..." setelah mengatak itu, Donghae benar-benar keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun. Meninggalkan sang pemilik ruangan yang dipenuhi tanda tanya besar.

_'Jadi... dia tau hubungan ku dengan Eunhyuk?'_

.

.

"Jika aku meminta bantuan padamu tanpa ada kerja keras sedikit pun, maka aku akan tetap memilih bantuan dari Neulgi. Aku lebih suka mendapatkan kebahagiaan dengan kerja keras, bukan dengan duduk manis saja!" Donghae membelalakan matanya tak percaya mendengar sahabat sekaligus orang yang selama ini ia cintai secara diam-diam membentak nya seperti itu. Sudah dari beberapa menit yang lalu mereka bertengkar. Dan Donghae lah yang memulai pertengkaran ini. Pertengkaran yang seharus nya tak terjadi. Dan pertengkaran yang telah Donghae buat dalam skenario nya. Skenario yang menuliskan bahwa ia marah terhadap Hyukjae yang selama ini menolak mentah-mentah bantuan nya untuk membiayai operasi Kyungmin.

"Kau membentak ku, Lee Hyukjae?"

"Ya! Memangnya kenapa? Aku berhak untuk membentak mu!" sedetik itu pula, Donghae langsung menghempaskan tubuh Hyukjae ke lantai, membuat namja manis itu meringis kesakitan. "YA! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Donghae duduk tepat di atas perut Hyukjae, ia mencengkram kedua tangan Hyukjae agar Hyukjae tak bisa berontak.

"Lepaskan aku! Issh...HHMPHH—" Donghae membekap mulut Hyukjae dengan mulut nya. Ia melumat kasar bibir cherry itu dan menggigit bibir bawah nya kasar. Darah segar mulai mengalir di bibir bawah Hyukjae akibat gigitan Donghae barusan.

"LEE DONGHAE! LEE HYUKJAE!" tiba-tiba saja seorang namja yang merupakan bos cafe ini datang dan menarih kerah baju belakang Donghae, hingga Hyukjae dapat terlepas dari serangan tiba-tiba Donghae dan membuat Donghae berdiri secara paksa.

BUAGH

Namja itu memukul rahang Donghae dengan sangat keras. Donghae tersungkur ke belakang.

BUAGH

Kini pipi Donghae pun menjadi sasaran namja itu. Darah segar mulai mengalir di sudut bibir Donghae. Donghae jatuh ke lantai sambil memegangi sudut bibir nya yang berdarah. Hyukjae hanya mampu diam, ia sangat takut terhadap namja yang kini tengah menghajar Donghae.

Namja itu berjalan menghampiri Donghae dan mencengkram kerah bajunya. Ia menarik paksa tubuh Donghae agar berdiri. "KAU!" namja itu menatap Donghae tajam dan penuh amarah.

"KAU KU PECAT!" namja itu mengeryitkan alis nya heran melihat reaksi yang diberikan Donghae terhadap pernyataan pemecatan nya barusan. Kalian tau? Donghae malah menyeringai! Mungkin bagi sebagian orang normal mereka akan sangat sedih karena di pecat dari pekerjaan nya, lalu mereka akan memohon-mohon pada sang 'bos' agar mereka tak jadi di pecat. Namun Donghae beda, ia malah menyeringai dan melepaskan cengkraman tangan bos nya pada kerah bajunya.

_'Dasar bodoh! Bukan kah tadi siang aku sudah mengundurkan diri dari cafe ini? Benar-benar bodoh!_' Donghae pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Namun, bukan Donghae namanya jika ia benar-benar pergi dari cafe ini. Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, kakinya ia langkah kan ke sebuah bilik yang dekat dengan ruangan Kyuhyun. Ia tak langsung pergi karena ia tau akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi terhadap Hyukjae setelah ini.

Donghae sedikit menyembulkan kepalanya dan mendapati Eunhyuk yang kini ditarik kasar oleh Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan nya. Donghae mendekati pintu yang tak tertutup secara sempurna tersebut dan mengintip kejadian di dalam.

Ingin sekali Donghae menghajar Kyuhyun saat itu juga saat Kyuhyun dengan kurang ajar nya melumat bibir Hyukjae. Namun ia tak boleh gegabah. Sebentar lagi, hanya tinggal menunggu hari, Hyukjae akan menjadi milik nya!

Menjadi 'janus' saat ber-interaksi dengan orang-orang luar, menjalani kehidupan ber-sosiali sasi, memerankan dua karakter sekaligus setiap harinya, dan merahasiakan identitas dan jiwa 'janus' nya selama ini akhirnya membuahkan hasil juga.

Donghae melangkah kan kakinya keluar dari cafe. Ia menghentikan sebuah taxi langsung naik ke dalam taxi tersebut.

"Tolong ke bandara Incheon, dan... apa boleh saya meminjam ponsel anda sebentar?"

"Tentu tuan." Sopir taxi tersebut memberikan ponsel nya pada Donghae. Donghae menerima nya dengan seringai yang terpatri di wajah tampan nya begitu saja. Ditekan nya beberapa digit angka yang ia hafal dan menunggu seseorang mengangkat telepon nya.

_"Hello?"_ terdengar suara yeoja di sebrang sana.

"Mommy? It's me, Aiden..." jawab Donghae atau mungkin sekarang kita bisa memanggil nya kembali menjadi Aiden.

_"It's really you Aiden?"_ tanya yeoja di sebrang sana, bermaksud memastikan.

"Yes ma'am, it's me... Aiden."

_"Oh My God~ where are you now, baby? Jika kau memang tak menyetujui perjodohan itu, kita bisa batalkan semua nya. Sungguh! Ibu akan membatalkan nya jika memang kau tak mau. Asalkan kau pulang, semuanya tak apa..."_ Donghae tersenyum simpul mendengarkan perkataan ibunya.

"I'm going home now ma'am, dan tak perlu membatalkan pertunangan nya!" seru Donghae dengan sebuah senyuman yang tak dapat dilihat oleh ibu nya.

_"Jika kau memang tak mau, tak usah dipaksakan Aiden... ibu ta—"_

"Don't worry ma'am. I approve the engagement."

_'Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae as the 'Janus' it's over...'_

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Annyeong~#senyumwatados**

**Ini adalah prequel dari ff yang judul nya "Unlucky Wedding! Unlucky Fate!"**

**Masih inget ngga?**

**Lupa yah? Kalo lupa inget-inget dulu deh~ xD dan buat yang belum baca, mending baca dulu deh ff yang judul nya "Unlucky Wedding! Unlucky Fate!"#promosi -_-**

**Selain bikin prequel nya, Naka juga bikin sequel nya. Tapi sequel nya belum jadi 100%, masih dalam tahap WIP.**

**Abis baca prequel nya, review dulu ok?! ;)**

**Baru boleh baca sequel nya#kalo udah jadi xD**

**Muehehehee...**

**Yosh! See you next time ok ;)**

**Mianhae jika banyak kesalan, Naka ngebut bikin nya x._.x**

**Big Thanks to readers who will review this fanfic :D**

**Bye~ bye~**


End file.
